


Movie Night with the Arrowverse + Glee

by Spiderplushy2003



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: It is just a book where the Arrowverse and Glee watch all of the shows. I am going to start with the Arrow show.I am going to make a new one. Like a rewrite one but it will be different than it one. Also the name will be the same but rewrite will be in it.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Gathering

Team Flash were chilling in the cortex after yet another meta attack. Just then, there was a flash of light and a girl standing in front of them, hands on her hips. 

"Hello!" She said, cheerfully waving.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, jumping to his feet.

The girl shrugged, "oh, no one of importance. I'm just here to kidnap you all."

Before anyone could react, they were all swept into a bright light.

***** LINE BREAK *****

Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle were sitting in the Arrow Cave. Well, Felicity was sitting and watching the boys train. Correction, she was watching Oliver do the salmon ladder. 

She was so entranced that she didn't even notice the girl appear behind her until the girl spoke.

"Nice view."

Felicity nodded. Then her eyes widened and she jumped up with a help of surprise.

Dig pulled out his gun and Oliver knocked an arrow. 

"Relax guys," she said, "I'm just kidnapping you guys. No biggie." 

And with a snap of her fingers, the three dissapeared into a bright light.

***** LINE BREAK *****

The Wave rider was happily floating through the temporal zone when something weird happened.

A girl appeared. 

Well, maybe it wasn't that weird, considering it was a ship of crazy time travelers. 

Mick had been sitting on the steps and looked at the intruder. 

He waved and went back to cleaning his gun.

Sara then marched in.

"MICK!" she yelled, "I've told you a million times, not to-"

She stopped as when she noticed the girl leaning against the console.

"Not to what?" Mick asked.

Sara ignored him, "who are you?"

The person merely shrugged. "Let's make this quick," she said, "I still have two more groups to get."

With a snap, they were gone.

***** LINE BREAK *****

The girl appeared in front of Kara, Winn, and the rest of their group on pizza night. 

"Ooh! Pizza!" she cried with delight, grabbing a slice and whisking away the group before anyone could ask questions. 

***** LINE BREAK *****

"One more group," she muttered as she entered the auditorium.

Everyone was there.

She rolled her eyes, "Glee clubs."

And without being seen, she spanned her fingers and took the final group.


	2. Arrow season 1: ep1: The Pilot part 1

Everyone wakes up in a room with chairs and a large screen in front of the chairs. Everyone watched together and then the Glee teams saw Barry, the warblers running to Barry and hugging him.

"Sebastian." Santana said a bit rude.

"Hi Santana." Barry said.

"Is it just me or is Sebastian nice?" Kurt asked surprise and confused.

"Yes he is but now you all is here to watch shows. First up is Arrow. And you can call me Plushy." Plushy said and everyone go to a chair and sit down as the first episode of Arrow plays.

**A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. He climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below.**

Barry looks at Oliver, knowing it is first of the most memories he has.

**He reaches what seems to be his campsite; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island.**

"So it is how people found you." Barry said and Oliver nodded, don't say anything.

The Glee teams expect Jeff and Blaine look confused.

**Native Fishermen: [speaking mandarin]**

**Man (V.O.): The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years.**

**I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... (man removes his hood and shows his face) survive and one day return home.**

"Oh Oliver. I don't know you go so much already." Felicity whispered.

**[Fishing Boat] (one of the fishermen hands the man water to drink) The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen.**

Everyone except the Glee teams (who is still confused) look at Oliver with sad faces.

**[Starling City]**

**Television Anchorman: Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit."**

"The people think you are dead?" Kara asked, don't knowing the whole story, and Oliver nodded, don't look at her.

**Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi.**

Felicity, Dig , Barry and Kara look at Oliver, worried more than before.

**Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.**

Oliver looks at the screen, hearing his dad name, is more sadness than before.

**[Starling City Hospital]**

**Oliver Queen (now shaven) looks out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the Doctor talks outside the room.**

  
**Doctor: 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed.**

Everyone except Oliver looks at the screen in horror.

**(Camera pans to show a woman observing Oliver outside the room)**

**Woman: Has he said anything about what happened?**

**Doctor: No. He's barely said anything. (The woman looks back to Oliver) Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found.**

  
Sara looks at the screen, a bit confused but worried.

**(The woman opens door and goes inside)**

**Moira Queen: Oliver.**

**(Oliver turns around)**

**Oliver: Mom. (They walk towards each other)**

**Moira: Oh... (on the precipice of tears) my beautiful boy.**

**[Queen Mansion] - A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stops him.**

**Oliver: I've got it.**

**(Moira and Oliver enter the house)**

**Moira: Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing.**

**Man: Oliver. It's damn good to see you. (Oliver looks at him) It's Walter... (they shake hands) Walter Steele.**

"I still don't know why we are here but I want to know more what is happening now." Wes said and the whole Glee teams agree. 

**Moira: You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company.**

**(Oliver walks past her to the maid)**

  
"It is more rude than Sebastian did." Rachel whispered, don't really want to hear her.

**Oliver: It's good to see you, Raisa.**

**Raisa: Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.**

**Moira: Wonderful. (A door opens and closes) Oliver? (Oliver walks toward the staircase) Did you hear that?**

**Oliver: Hey, sis.**

**Thea Queen: I knew it. I knew you were alive. (She hugs him) I missed you so much.**

  
"I don't really asked how is your sister." Barry said, feeling a little sad. Oliver looks at Barry with a smile.

"She is great Barry." Oliver said, still smiling and has a little blush on his face.

**Thea Queen: I knew it. I knew you were alive. (She hugs him) I missed you so much.**

**Oliver: You were with me the whole time.**

  
"She really was." Diggle said.

**[CNRI Office]**

**Two women have a conversation whilst one checks the mail.**

**Johanna De La Vega: Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this.**

**Laurel Lance: If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.**

  
"I was really scared when I meets her." Barry said and team arrow laugh when team flash, supergirl team, legends of tomorrow team and Glee is confused.

**Woman: And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us.**

**Laurel: You and I against an army. I love those odds.**

**Johanna: Why do you hate me?**

**Laurel: [She scoffs] (She sits down and stares at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of ADAM HUNT. The TV is heard in the distance)**

**Television Anchorman : And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story. (Laurel turns her attention from the board to the TV)**

"What?!"

**Jessica: "The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel... (Laurel walks to the TV turns it off and everyone looks at her; she drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away)**

"7 people..." some of the people in the room whispered. 

**[Queen Mansion - Oliver's Bedroom]**

**Oliver (V.O.): After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. (Oliver looks at himself and at his scars. His Arrow persona flashes on screen as thunder strikes)**

Barry looks at Oliver, now Oliver looks like a mess and Barry doesn't know what to do to make him better. 

**[Flashback]**

**Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago. Robert Queen stares at the ship radar whilst a man emerges from outside soaking wet.**

**Crew Member: The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back.**

**Robert Queen: All right. Inform the crew.**

**Oliver: Are we in trouble?**

**Robert: One of us is. (Sarah Lance approaches from one of the cabins)**

"I still wonder who is in trouble." Oliver whispered so nobody heard Barry and Kara heard him.

"Oliver..." Barry whispered as he and Kara hug Oliver. 

**Sarah: Ollie? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?**

**Oliver: I'll be there in a minute, Sarah.**

**Robert: [Sighs] You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you.**

"He knew it something will happen." Oliver whispered and Barry looks at Oliver surprised. 

**[Present Day] – Oliver is fully-dressed and staring at a photo of him and his father. [Front door opens]**

**Tommy Merlyn: What did I tell you? Yachts suck. [Chuckles]**

**Oliver: Tommy Merlyn. [They hug]**

**Tommy: I missed you, buddy.**

  
"Tommy..."

**[Dinning Room] (Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner)**

**Tommy: Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think.**

  
"What is he go on?" Mick asked confused.

"I don't know." Oliver said and everyone looks at him more confused.

**Thea: What was it like there? (The table goes quiet and tension fills the room)**

**Oliver: Cold.**

**Tommy: Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.**

**Moira: That sounds like a great idea.**

  
**"** It is don't a great idea." Iris said.

**Oliver: Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.**

  
"It is more bad." Caitlin said.

**Walter: (About to take a sip from his wine stops) Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.**

**Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance.**

  
"Good catches."

**Raisa: Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.**

**Oliver: [Speaks Russian] It's no worry. (Tommy looks at him) (Raisa is equally stunned)**

**Tommy: Dude, you speak Russian?**

**Walter: I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.**

**Oliver: I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter. (Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea)**

**Thea: I didn't say anything.**

  
"Wow." Almost everyone says.

**Oliver: She didn't have to. (Moira nods in acknowledgement)**

**Moira: Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.**

**Walter: We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.**

**Oliver: (Visibly pained) It's fine. (Oliver gets up) May I be excused? (Moira nods)**

**Tommy: Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy. (Oliver leaves)**

  
Everyone is silence, don't know how to react.

**[Oliver's Bedroom]**

**It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is all I can write. I am sorry if it is short but I am so tired but I want to sit it part up. I also sorry if some of the characters don't in the part was. But anyway I hope you guys like it and I see you guys tomorrow.


	3. Arrow season 1: ep1: The Pilot part 2

**[Oliver's Bedroom]**

**It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet.**

**[Flashback]**

**Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago**

**Sarah: 1, 2, 3. It's getting closer.**

**Oliver: That's not very scientific.**

**Sarah: What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?**

  
"Mr. Ivy League what?" Martin asked confused. Oliver just looks at the screen, knowing he will have nightmare after it shows again.

**Oliver: I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology. (He kisses her)**

**Sarah: Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me.**

**Oliver: Your sister will never know. Come here. (throws her on the bed)**

**Sarah: Ha Ha ha! [Thunder] Ok, that one was really close.**

  
Everyone just looks at the screen, the superheroes don't surprise but the Glee teams is surprised what is happening.

**Oliver: Sarah, we're gonna be fine. (He kisses her) (The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. [Sarah screams] Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean.)**

**Oliver: Sarah? (The water takes her away and she screams) Sarah! (Oliver now in the ocean himself screams for Sarah) Oliver: Sarah!**

  
Felicity looks at Oliver, worried more than before as Oliver looks at the screen with scared eyes with tears falling off his face.

**Crew Member: Oliver! (Oliver looks over and swims to the crew member on the lifeboat)**

**Oliver: Gus. (He climbs aboard the lifeboat) [Coughs] No! No! (turns around to go back—Robert stops him) No! Dad, she's out there!**

**Robert: She's not there.**

**Oliver: Sarah! (he watches the yacht sink)**

**Robert: She's gone.**

  
Barry looks at the screen. It is like the night. Barry go to Oliver and hug him and Oliver hug Barry back, crying more.

**[Present Day]**

**Moira wakes Oliver. He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts his hand to her throat.**

**Moira: Oliver? Wake up. Oliver?**

**Walter: Oliver! (Oliver looks at Walter then down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified)**

**Oliver: I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. (Walter helps Moira up)**

**Moira: Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home. You're home.**

Felicity looks at Oliver, who is still hugging Barry, with sad face. (Okay. So I ship Oliver with Barry. As you don't like it, then leave. I don't care.)

**[Thea's Bedroom]**

**A girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Oliver.**

**Thea: Where did you get these?**

**Girl: Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear. [Knock on the door][Both girls hide the pills and the powder]**

**Thea: Ollie.**

**Oliver: No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.**

"I still don't know why you call her it." Diggle said but Oliver is still hugging Barry and didn't answer Diggle. 

**Thea: Worst nickname ever.**

**Oliver: What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.**

"Ohh."

**Girl: See you at school, Speedy. (she leaves)**

**Thea: Sorry about her.**

**Oliver: I have something for you.**

**Thea: You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.**

**Oliver: It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.**

"It is so cute." Caitlin said and all the girls agree.

**Tommy: A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt." [Chuckles]**

**Thea: Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow. [Oliver kisses her on the check and they hug]**

Every girls aww at the cute scene. 

**Tommy: Ahem. The city awaits. [In the hallway] Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten? [Oliver gives him a stern look] Because I have not. [Inside Tommy's Mercedes SLR]**

**Tommy: Your funeral blew.**

**Oliver: Did you get lucky?**

**Tommy: Fish in a barrel. They were so sad...**

**Oliver: No.**

**Tommy: And huggy. And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.**

**Oliver: At my what?**

  
Some of the people laugh at it.

**Tommy: You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway? [Oliver looks at his father's old factory]**

**Oliver: No reason.**

**Tommy: So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless s*x?**

**Oliver: Laurel.**

**Tommy: Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?**

  
"Who?" Almost all of the people asked confused.

**[CNRI Office]**

**Johanna: Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.**

**Laurel: Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign.**

**Johanna: Mm-hmm.**

**Laurel: He's got Grell in his back-pocket.**

**Johanna: You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot.**

**Laurel: No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.**

**Johanna: No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.**

**Laurel: We don't need to go outside the law...**

**Johanna: "to find justice." Your dad's favorite jingle.**

**Oliver: Hello, Laurel.**

  
"I think we know who it is." Sara said.

**[Outside CNRI Office]**

**Oliver: You went to law school. You said you would.**

**Laurel: Yeah. Everyone's proud.**

**Oliver: Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?**

**Laurel: Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?**

**Oliver: No. Not really.**

**Laurel: Why are you here, Ollie?**

**Oliver: To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her.**

  
"Oliver." Felicity whispered.

**Laurel: For what? Falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?**

**Oliver: I never meant to...**

**Laurel: She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin...because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you.**

  
Everyone looks at the screen surprised while Oliver crying hardly in Barry arms.

**Oliver: I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry.**

**Laurel: Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years. How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?**

**Tommy: About like that.**

  
Everyone looks at the screen confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is all I can write. I am sorry if it is short and some of the characters are not in the story. Anyway I am going to update it every night because I am update my other watching book on the day time. Anyway I see you guys tomorrow night. Bye.


	4. Arrow season 1: ep1: The Pilot part 3

**[Alleyway]**

**Tommy: Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say? [An van approaches them from behind] What're they doing? [armed men appear in front] What the hell?**

**Bystander: Hey! [One of the men shoots him dead]**

  
The Glee teams look at the screen in horror. Some of the girls are crying.

**[Flashback] - Lifeboat.**

**Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Robert gives Oliver a bottle of water to drink.**

**Robert: Here, son. Drink.**

**Gus: What the hell are you doing?! (pointing to the bottle of water) That's all we've got.**

**Robert: If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one.**

  
Diggle looks at Oliver (who is still hugging Barry but stop crying) and sigh. He hopes it Oliver will not get nightmares after it.

**[Present Day] - Desolate warehouse**

**Kidnapper: Mr. Queen. (The hood is yanked of Oliver's head) Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers. (tasers him) Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? (tasers him)**

**Oliver: Yes, he did.**

**Kidnapper: What did he tell you, Mr. Queen? (Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor. Also zip-tied)**

**Oliver: He told me I'm gonna kill you.**

**Kidnapper: [laughs] You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.**

**Oliver: (shows his hands) Not anymore. (The first kidnapper attacks Oliver, Oliver meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out the his chair. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Oliver apprehends him and kills him)**

**Oliver: You killed that man.**

  
Everyone except the superheroes looks at the screen with surprise. Some of them say 'wow' but it stops after Oliver says it the kidnappers kill it man before it scene.

**Kidnapper 3: You don't have to do this.**

**Oliver: Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret. [He breaks his neck–killing him]**

  
The Glee teams and some of the other people look at the screen with scared and horror faces.

**[Queen Mansion] - Living Room**

**Detective Lance: So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?**

**Oliver: I don't know. Find him and you can ask.**

Some of the superheroes teams laugh at it. 

  
**Detective Lance: Yeah. What about you? (shows him the sketch) You see the hood guy?**

**Tommy: I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.**

**Detective Lance: Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?**

**Moira: Were you able to identify the men?**

**Detective Hilton: Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.**

**Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.**

**Moira: I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective.**

**Walter: If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. [Detective Lance chuckles]**

**Detective Lance: Your luck never seems to run out, does it? (The detectives leave)**

  
"I don't understand about this but okay" Blaine said and the Glee teams agree with him.

**[Oliver's Bedroom] - Raisa enters with lunch.**

**Raisa: You are different. Not like you to read a book.**

**Oliver: I missed you, Raisa.**

**Raisa: No kitchen on the island.**

**Oliver: No. No friends either. (He stands and walks to her) Hey. (He takes the tray from her) Thank you. (He sets the tray down) Do I really seem different?**

  
"You are don't like it anymore and before it even." Barry whispered in Oliver ear and Oliver smiled, hugging Barry a bit harder.

**Raisa: No. You're still a good boy.**

**Oliver: Oh, I think we both know I wasn't.**

**Raisa: But a good heart.**

**Oliver: I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be.**

  
"Oliver." Kara said as she sigh and looked at Oliver with sad eyes.

**[Outside the Mansion]**

**Oliver is leaving the Mansion when Moira stops him and introduces him to his new bodyguard.**

**Moira: Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on.**

**Oliver: I don't need a babysitter.**

**Walter: Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection—**

**Moira: Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need.**

  
"You mom is really overprotective for you as you have a bodyguard." Santana said and Oliver nodded.

**[In the car]**

**Oliver: So...What do I call you?**

**John Diggle: Diggle's good. Dig if you want.**

**Oliver: You're ex-military?**

**Diggle: Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? (No response) Sir? [The car door opens and closes][Cars honk][Diggle looks behind to find Oliver gone. He slams on the brake] Sir! [He gets out and looks behind. Oliver is gone]**

"You really have my heart beat so much it day." Diggle said and Oliver looks at his friend with a strange face and Diggle looks at Oliver back with a confused face.

**[Oliver walks through the slums. He reaches his father's old factory, he throws his bags over and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and brings to make lair. In a montage he trains intensively --- sharpening his skills]**

**Oliver (V.O.): The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning.**

Barry laughed, knowing it Oliver is right. He will don't stop needing the green arrow. Plushy look at the lovebirds and sigh. 'I wish I could tell them what will happen now but I can't. They need to watch the shows first.' Plushy think as the show continues.

**Television Anchorman: The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary...**

**Oliver (V.O.): Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet.**

Barry laughed, knowing it Oliver will do something to the man but he laughed at how Oliver said it man had don't meet him yet.

**[Parking Lot]**

**Adam Hunt: You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale.**

**Man: Yes, Mr. Hunt.**

**Hunt: And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. [They stop walking. Hunt walks towards him] Why are you still here? [The man leaves]**

"Well he is rude." Rachel said and everyone looks at her with strange faces.

"Really?" Almost everyone says to Rachel that as she looks at everyone with confused.

"Never mind."

**[They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and ARROW appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life]**

**Bodyguard 1: [Whoosh] Unh!**

**Bodyguard 2: [To Hunt] Get in the car! [He fires into the ceiling]**

**Arrow: Hey. You missed.**

**Bodyguard 2: Unh! [Whoosh] Unh! [Whoosh]**

**Hunt: [Whoosh. Car door glass smashes] Unh! [He pulled out of the car] What? What? Just... just tell me what you want.**

**Arrow: You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night.**

**Hunt: Or what?**

**Arrow: Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how.**

**Hunt: If I see you again, you're dead!**

Everyone looks at the screen in surprise at how good it was.

**[Hunt Multinational] - Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with ARROW. He tells them to back at his office by 10PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down.**

**Hunt: He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow. [The detectives look at each other] What, you don't believe me? [He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow] That maniac put two of my men in the hospital. [Detective Hilton takes the arrow]**

"They don't believe him, do they?" Jeff asked and Oliver nodded, knowing who it really is.

**Detective Lance: Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on... (he looks at the arrow then back at Hunt) Robin Hood?**

**Hunt: Hey, pal. [He walks towards him] I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security.**

**Detective Lance: All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time. [They leave]**

**Detective Hilton: It looks like Queen was telling the truth.**

**Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it.**

"As they do believe him." Jeff said surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was bored so I made a part. The last part will be up tonight. I hope you guys like it part and I am sorry if I make it makes like it and don't the full episode. I can't write so many words but I do try my hardest with it. See you guys later.


	5. Arrow season 1: ep1: The Pilot part 4

**[Outside the Queen Mansion] Oliver is leaves to go to his party. He opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party.**

**Diggle: Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party. [Oliver gets in and smiles in disbelief]**

"You don't trust me back when." Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

**[Oliver's Welcome Home Party]. Oliver arrives at the party. As he descends the stairs he brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9.07PM (53 mins left for Adam Hunt to deliver). Tommy sees him and ushers him in.**

**Tommy: [He signals for the music to end] Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour! [crowd cheers] Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming.**

**[Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage: ? We are the champions ? We are the champions ? Of the world?]**

**Oliver: Thank you very much, everybody!**

**Tommy: Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie. [gives him a shot]**

**Oliver: [to the crowd] I missed Tequila! [The crowd cheers]**

All of the Glee teams look

**[Hunt Multinational] - 9.25PM. Hunts' guards get ready and load their clips into their automatic weapons. Techno music is heard from outside.**

**Hunt: What the hell's going on out there?**

**Drakon: It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island...Oliver Queen.**

**[Oliver's Welcome Home Party] - Oliver and Tommy check out girls. Diggle stands the background. Oliver sees Thea get drugs from a strange guy.**

Oliver sigh. Barry looks at the screen with horror face. He looks down at Oliver with sad face.

"Ollie." Barry whispered as Oliver looks up at Barry and hug him.

**Tommy: Hey. Does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you have not had s*x in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden.**

**Oliver: Which one is she?**

**Tommy: The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight."**

**Oliver: What's "Twilight"?**

**Tommy: You're so better off not knowing.**

**(Oliver sees Thea) Oliver: Back in a minute. (Diggle follows him. Oliver grabs Thea aside)**

Barry looks at the screen with scared face but don't show it.

**Thea: Ollie, hey! This party is sick.**

**Oliver: Who let you in here?**

**Thea: I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen."**

**Oliver: Well, you shouldn't be here.**

**Thea: Uh, I'm not 12 anymore.**

**Oliver: No. You're 17.**

**Thea: Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you.**

**Oliver: I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was-away.**

"You are much overprotective when you mother." Santana said but Oliver ignored her.

**Thea: Away? (she chuckles) No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.**

**Oliver: I know.**

**Thea: No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce.**

Felicity looks at the screen with scared face.

"I don't know about it." Felicity said.

"Well she did hide it." Oliver said and Felicity just nodded.

**Girl: You have the fun dip?**

**Thea: Yeah.It's right-No. I... I must have dropped it.**

**[Oliver throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Laurel]**

"Ohhh drama." The Glee teams said.

**Oliver: Oh! Oh. You're here.**

**Laurel: Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?**

**Oliver: Yeah.**

Barry looks at the screen with jealous. Oliver saw it and laughed a bit. Barry looks at Oliver with more jealous but Oliver ignored it as he kiss Barry and Barry kiss back.

**[Observatory Floor]**

**Laurel: I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong.**

**Oliver: If I could trade places with her, I would.**

**Laurel: About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know.**

**Oliver: Ok.**

**Laurel: When she died...did she suffer?**

Everyone looks at the screen, want to know what will Oliver answer.

**Oliver: [Flashback] No. Sarah! [she screams and is ripped away by the ocean] [Present Day] No.**

**Laurel: I think about her every day.**

**Oliver: Me, too.**

**Laurel: I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here. [Oliver's cell phone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10.00PM - Account balance $0] Something wrong?**

**Oliver: I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll. [He walks back from her] I got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on.**

**Laurel: [Hurt. She walks towards him angered] You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest. [she leaves]**

Everyone except Oliver looks at the screen with surprise.

**[Service Hallway]**

**Diggle: Something I can help you with, sir?**

**Oliver: [turns around] I just wanted a second to myself.**

**Diggle: I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way. [Motions to the door]**

**Oliver: It's locked. [Diggle goes to check and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him]**

"Wow." Everyone except Oliver says.

**[Hunt Multinational]**

**Drakon: You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert. [Lock latches] It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here.**

**Detective Hilton: All's clear.**

**Detective Lance: Yeah.**

**Hunt: You missed.**

**Arrow: Really?**

The Glee teams look at the screen, want to see what will happen.

**Hunt: He's here!**

**Detective Lance: All units, converge! All units, converge!**

**Arrow: Aigh!**

**Detective Lance: Go right, go right. On me.**

**Officer: Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons.**

"He will don't hearing to you." Diggle whispered.

**Detective Lance: Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids. [Booing] Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?**

**Oliver: Detective! It's a private party.**

**Detective Lance: Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?**

**Oliver: Who's Adam Hunt?**

"You make so you don't know who Hunt is?" Cisco asked and Oliver nodded.

**Detective Lance: He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.**

"How do he know Hunt if he was a island." Caitlin said and everyone agrees with her.

**Oliver: I've been out of town for...a while.**

**Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.**

**Oliver: The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood. [The crowd cheers]**

Everyone looks at Oliver with confused faces but continues to watch the show.

**Detective Lance: Did you even try to save her?**

**Detective Hilton: Ok. Let's go, partner.**

**Detective Lance: Did you even try to save my daughter?**

**Detective Hilton: Sarah wouldn't want this.**

**Detective Lance: It's not–**

**Detective Hilton: Partner, let's go. (low voice) It's all right. Let's go.**

Kara look at the screen with a bit confused look but look to Oliver for answers but he just looked at the screen with a sad face.

**Oliver: It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!**

**Tommy: Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse.**

**Oliver: If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive.**

**Tommy: What-h-happened to you on that island?**

**Oliver: A lot**

**Hunt: What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it! How did he do it?**

"You have the money?!" Some of the people yelled and Oliver nodded.

Oliver know that next will be a flashback so he hug Barry and hide his head.

**Robert: There's not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first. You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?**

**Oliver: Just rest, dad.**

**Gus: No!**

**Oliver: Dad?!**

**Robert: Survive.**

**Oliver: No.**

Everyone looks at the screen with horror. Barry hug Oliver harder as Oliver cry.

**Laurel: If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.**

**Johanna: Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here.**

Barry laughed, remember how Oliver said he can be his city guardian angel.

**Tommy: You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir.**

**Laurel: It wasn't really my scene.**

**Tommy: I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out.**

**Laurel: There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore.**

**Tommy: Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us.**

**Laurel: I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy.**

**Tommy: Then what would you call it?**

**Laurel: A lapse.**

**Tommy: That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again.**

**Laurel: Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy.**

**Tommy: Depends on the girl.**

**Laurel: I have to go back to work.**

**Tommy: Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world.**

**Laurel: Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?**

Everyone looks at the screen with a bit confused but continued to watch.

**Oliver (V.O.): She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island.**

**Moira: The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will.**

**Should we arrange another abduction?**

**Moira: No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.**

**Episode 1 end.**

Everyone looks at the screen in surprise. Oliver mother was the one who will kidnapped him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really hate it part. I am sorry. Well the next episode will be up tomorrow night and I think I also do it in parts. I am sorry if you don't like parts but I can't write a lot. Anyway I will see you guys tomorrow night. Bye.


	6. arrow s01 ep02 - Honor Thy Father Part 1

**(THUNDER CRASHING)**

**Oliver (voiceover): The day I went missing... was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honor a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth... that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else. I have to be something else.**

Barry looks at the screen with a small smile but looks at Oliver, who falls asleep in Barry arms, with sad face as the show continues.

**EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT**

**Arrow is standing on the roof as men start running at him.**

**Marcus Redman: Who's that?**

**Man 2: Where'd he come from?**

**Arrow fights three men and wins, while three others watch.**

**Man 3: What's going on here?**

"The arrow is happening." Felicity and Diggle said together as they laugh.

**(SHOUTING)**

**Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the three men.**

**Marcus Redman: Get the chopper back now.**

**Arrow shoots an arrow at one of the original four men.**

**Marcus Redman: Who's this guy?**

**Arrow shoots another man, and then punches him with the bow.**

**Marcus Redman: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait!**

**Arrow backs Marcus Redman against the edge of the building and throws him to the lower roof, on top of the ventilator fan.**

"Well it is the bad arrow we know back in the time he became him." Felicity whispered and Diggle nodded.

**(Marcus Redman SCREAMING)**

**Arrow jumps onto the ventilator fan next to Marcus Redman and kicks open the grate covering the fan. Sparks explode from the fan.**

"What the heck is he doing?" The Glee teams yelled/asked.

**(Marcus Redman GROANING)**

**Arrow grabs Marcus Redman and forces his head toward the fan.**

**Marcus Redman: No? No, please! No, please, please!**

**Arrow: Marcus Redman, you failed this city.**

"He failed the city?" Iris asked but nobody answer her.

**Marcus Redman: Please! No, please, no! Don't hurt me, please!**

**Arrow: Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money.**

**Marcus Redman: Oh, please don't!**

**Arrow: Do it now.**

**Marcus Redman: Okay.**

**Arrow jumps off of the ventilator fan and walks into the camera.**

"I am still confused why we are here." Santana said.

"You will see later." Plushy said.

**INT. QUEEN MANSION - DAY**

**Oliver walks into the sitting room where Moira Queen is sitting on the couch with Walter standing behind the couch and Thea Queen standing next to the couch.**

**Newscaster (voiceover): Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.**

**Sketch of the Arrow appears on the television with the caption reading MYSTERIOUS HOODED VIGILANTE. Oliver extends his arm in disbelief toward the television.**

"Why are he extends his arm in disbelief?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me about all of it part where he...." Barry stop, knowing Oliver will don't want the other people know what he did.

**Oliver: This guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?**

**Thea: Five years on an island and you still know who they are.**

**Oliver: I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.**

**Moira: No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe.**

**Thea: Oh, what's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?**

**Walter: Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration.**

"Proof of life?" Some of the people asked confused.

**Moira stands up and Walter straightens his suit jacket.**

**Walter: Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided.**

**Oliver: It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before.**

**Tommy enters.**

**Tommy: Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?**

"What?!" Half of the people are laughing.

**Moira: I wish everyone would.**

**Oliver: I'd hang, but we're headed to court.**

**Tommy: I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world.**

**Oliver (whispering): Right. Okay. (normal volume to Thea) What about you?**

**Thea: Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.**

**Oliver: Fair enough.**

"He don't tell me about it." Barry whispered, feeling a bit left out but he ignored the feeling as he looked at Oliver, who is still asleep.

**Thea walks out of the room. Diggle enters.**

**Diggle: Mrs. Queen? Car's ready.**

**Diggle, Moira, Walter exit.**

**Tommy: Walter.**

"Well it is a good way to begin a episode." Kurt said.


	7. arrow s01 ep02 - Honor Thy Father Part 2

**EXT. COURTHOUSE - DAY**

**(PRESS CLAMORING)**

**Man: Mr. Queen, can we get a comment, sir?**

**Woman: ...return to civilization after five years on a deserted island.**

**Man 2: Can you tell us what happened on that island, Mr. Queen?**

"Do they really asked it?" Wes said and Barry nodded.

**FLASHBACK**

**Oliver and Sara on are thrown from the bed as the boat starts to sink. Sara screams.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Barry looks down at Oliver, who is still asleep, sigh as the episode continues.

**Man: Tell us about the accident, Mr. Queen.**

**(CAMERAS CLICKING)**

**Woman: 5 years on an island.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Oliver watches Sara slide away. Oliver reaches for Sara's hand.**

**Oliver: Sara! (Sara SCREAMING)**

**END FLASHBACK**

**INT. COURTROOM - DAY**

**Oliver: There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor.**

Everyone looks at the screen, some of the people have scared faces until the other people have a strange faces don't know how to react.

**FLASHBACK**

**The boat is sinking and rain pours from the sky. Oliver, his Father, and another man are on a life raft.**

**Oliver: She's out there!**

**Father: She's not there!**

**Oliver: Sara!**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Oliver: My father didn't make it.**

The Glee teams look at the screen with horror face at the fact.

**FLASHBACK**

**Father holds a gun to his head.**

**Oliver: No!**

**(GUNSHOT)**

**END FLASHBACK**

The gunshot wakes Oliver up and he looked around confused but as he eyes looked at the screen, he cry a little bit again as Barry hug him.

**Oliver: I almost died, I... I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Oliver (voiceover): When I reached it, I knew...**

**Oliver crawls onto the island, coughing.**

**Oliver (voiceover): I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Oliver: And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going.**

"Oliver." Barry whispered to Oliver but Oliver doesn't answer him as he looked at the screen with tears falling off his face.

**Lawyer: Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gamut five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.**

**INT. COURTHOUSE - DAY**

**Moira: Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.**

**Oliver: Uh, Mom, that was, uh...a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?**

**Moira: Of course.**

**Oliver: Thank you.**

**Walter and Moira walk away.**

"Why does your mother want you to go to the offices?" Winn asked.

"You see." Oliver answer.

**Tommy: Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company.**

**Oliver: Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight.**

**Oliver and Tommy run into Laurel.**

"Oh no."

**Oliver: I... Hi.**

**Tommy: Hi.**

**Laurel: What are you doing here?**

**Oliver: Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. What are you doing here?**

**Laurel: My job.**

**Oliver: Right.**

**Lawyer: More like the D.A.'s.**

**Oliver extends his hand to Emily, standing to the right of Laurel.**

"What do you think why she was there?" Trad asked.

"I really don't remember why I ask it to her." Oliver said.

**Oliver: Hi, Oliver Queen.**

**Emily shakes his hand.**

**Emily: Emily Nocenti.**

**Laurel: Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse me.**

All of the girls look at Oliver with angry but most shock.

**Laurel walks past Oliver and Tommy.**

**Emily: It was nice to meet you.**

**Lawyer: Yeah. Let's go.**

**They walk past Oliver and Tommy to follow Laurel.**

**Tommy: Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go.**

**EXT. COURTHOUSE - DAY**

**Reporter: Mr. Somers, one question, sir.**

**Somers: I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you.**

"Who he?" Some of the people asked confused but Oliver ignored them as the show continues.

**(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)**

**Reporter 2: There's Mr. Queen!**

**(REPORTERS TALKING INDISTINCTLY)**

**Reporter: Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen...**

**Diggle walks with Oliver and Tommy to the car.**

**Diggle: Step back everybody, please.**

**Reporter: Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please. Couple of comments about the island, sir.**

**Reporter 2: What happened in there?**

**Diggle: All right. Everybody step back.**

**Diggle shoves the reporters away.**

**Diggle (angrily): Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!**

"Wow. People is crazy some time." Nick said and everyone agrees to him.

"I am lucky I am not myself right now." Jeff whispered but Nick and Kara heard him and is confused what is he talking about.

**(CAR DRIVING AWAY)**

**Diggle and Tommy watch the car leave.**

**Tommy: This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?**

**Diggle is obviously frustrated.**

"Wow. I love you look." Santana said laughing but stop as Diggle looks at her with a angry face.

**INT. COURTROOM - DAY**

**Laurel: How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Somers is standing while two men drag Victor Nocenti toward him.**

**Laurel (voiceover): A father.**

**END FLASHBACK**

'A father?' Some of the people asked in they head confused.

**Laurel: A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Laurel (voiceover): And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Man slits Victor's throat. (CHOKING) Martin Somers had him killed.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Everyone looks at the screen with shock and horror.

**Laurel: Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the District Attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them.**

"And it will be you?" Barry asked Oliver but Oliver ignored his boyfriend as the show continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am sorry I didn't update again because I was so tired and it part was a bit hard to write. So I think I will write 4 or 5 more parts of it episode. Anyway I hope you guys like it part. See you guys tonight.


	8. arrow s01 ep02 - Honor Thy Father Part 3

**INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY**

**Oliver is shirtless, showing all of the scars he had gotten on the island, and starts climbing a thick rope. The camera pans to several green arrowheads on a table.**

**Oliver (voiceover): Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list.**

**Camera pans to father's list. Camera pans to Oliver practicing sword skills on metal bars.**

**Oliver (voiceover): The city's police and the D.A. can't stop him, or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong.**

"Well you are right about that." Felicity said.

**INT. SHIPPING DOCK WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

**Somers: You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?**

**(ELECTRICITY CRACKLING)**

**Man: Yes, sir.**

**(LIGHTS FLASH ON AND OFF)**

**(BLOWS LANDING)**

**(MEN GROANING)**

**(MUTTERS)**

"Here we go again." Barry said and Oliver nodded.

**Somers looks around as the light come back on. The two men in the warehouse are lying on the ground, face-down.**

**Somers: What... What...**

**Somers is pulled away by a quick rope around the neck. (CHOKING)**

Barry looks at Oliver with sad face.

"It was a bit hard Oliver." Barry said and Oliver nodded, looking down.

"I know."

**EXT. SHIPPING WAREHOUSE ROOF - NIGHT**

**(GRUNTS)**

**Camera opens with Somers' upside-down view of the Arrow. Camera flips right side-up.**

**Arrow: Martin Somers...**

**Somers: Who the hell are you?**

**Arrow: ...you've failed this city.**

**Arrow lodges an arrow in his bow and aims at Somers.**

**Somers: No! No, no, no, no, no!**

**Arrow shoots next to Somers.**

Some of the people sigh in relief, knowing Oliver doesn't kill the man.

**Arrow: You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed.**

**Camera shows upside-down view of the Arrow.**

**Arrow: There won't be a second warning.**

**Arrow shoots an arrow that grazes Somers' right cheek. (SCREAMING IN PAIN)**   
**(MUTTERING)**

**Camera pans out and Arrow is gone.**

Some of the people scream in horror.

**INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT**

**Moira: I hired you to protect my son. Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect.**

**Diggle: With all due respect, ma'am, I never had a client who didn't want my protection.**

**Moira: I hired you. That makes me the client. Now where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?**

**Oliver walks into the room.**

**Oliver: And he truly doesn't.**

**Moira: Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to.**

"Well you is in trouble." Wally said.

**(Oliver CHUCKLES)**

**Oliver: I've been alone for five years.**

**Moira: I know that, Oliver.**

**Oliver: Mom... Alone.**

**Moira: I see.**

**Oliver: I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage...**

**Moira: No, I'd rather you promised to take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe, you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy.**

"Overprotective must." Somebody said but Oliver ignored it.

**Oliver: That maniac saved my life.**

**Moira: This isn't a game. I lost you once. And I am not going through that again.**

**Oliver: Okay. Dig's my guy.**

**Moira: Thank you.**

**Moira walks out of the room, leaving Oliver and Diggle alone.**

**Oliver: Sorry to give you so much grief.**

**Diggle: I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You don't even come close to my definition of "grief." But I tell you what... You ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.**

**Diggle walks away, passing Thea dressed in a red dress.**

"Where is she going?" Caitlin asked as Oliver smiled.

**Oliver: Where you going?**

Everyone laughs as Caitlin looked at the screen with surprise.

"Okay." Caitlin said, don't know how to react to it.

**Thea: Uh... Somewhere loud and smoky. And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna go get drunk instead.**

**Oliver: Thea, do you think this is what Dad would want for you?**

**Thea: Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead.**

**Oliver:I was dead. And I wanted a lot.**

**Thea: Except for your family. You've been home a week, and all you do is avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me.**

**(Oliver SIGHING)**

**Thea: Don't wait up.**

**Thea walks out of the house.**

"Family issues." Somebody said again but Oliver ignored it also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am just going to say it episode parts will be 5 or 6 parts because it is so long and yeah. And now I am tired and it is almost midnight here by my country. Anyway I hope you guys like it and I am sorry if there was mistakes in this. Bye.


	9. arrow s01 ep02 - Honor Thy Father Part 4

**INT. SHIPPING WAREHOUSE - DAY**

**Quentin, Somers, and a group of policemen are in the warehouse. Quentin is pacing.**

**Quentin: Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all.**

**Somers: Which is exactly what I've been saying.**

**Quentin: Yeah. So I guess that 9-1-1 call that we got last night** **from** **your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow... I-I guess...I guess that, well... Hmm. Was that a practical joke?**

"What is he planning?" Blaine asked.

"You will see what he planning." Oliver said to Blaine.

**Somers: These guys like to fool around.**

**Quentin: Yeah.**

**(Quentin SCOFFING)**

**Quentin: Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks.**

**Quentin pulls a green arrow out of an evidence bag and shows it to Somers.**

"He is in trouble." Mick said.

**Quentin: You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know, I don't know. But the point is... the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down. But like you said...**

**Quentin sticks the arrows into a slot in the desk. It's a perfect fit. Somers frowns, obviously hiding something.**

"Oh cause he is hiding something." Jeff said.

**Quentin: Hmm! ...clearly, nothing happened here last night.**

**Somers: Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me.**

**Quentin: I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.**

**Somers: I'm not.**

**Somers stands up and threateningly gets in Quentin's space.**

**Somers: You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional.**

**(Quentin SCOFFS)**

**(Quentin SIGHING)**

**Quentin walks and the other policemen walk out. Somers looks nervously at the arrow in his desk.**

"Soon he secret will be out." Cisco said.

**INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY**

**Walter walks off of the elevator, followed by Moira, Oliver, and Diggle.**

**Walter: As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit.**

**(Oliver WHISTLING)**

**Oliver: Ooh. Hi.**

**(CHUCKLING SOFTLY)**

**Moira: Are you enjoying yourself?**

**Oliver: Yes, I am.**

**Walter: I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited.**

**Oliver: Dad let me drink soda in the office.**

**Moira: Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming.**

Barry laugh a bit, don't seeing like it as a child but he didn't say anything about it.

**INT. OFFICE - DAY**

**Walter: The Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy.**

**Oliver: That's neat. (to secretary) Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please?**

**Moira: Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit.**

**Oliver: Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.**

"As people asked me to sit, I will be nervous too." Barry said as Oliver looks at him with a smile.

**Walter: The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.**

**Oliver: Nice.**

**Moira: And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company.**

**Oliver: No.**

**Moira: No, your... Your company.**

**Oliver: No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here.**

"You don't want to lead first?" Felicity asked surprise as Oliver nodded.

**Moira: You said that you wanted to be a different person. You are Robert Queen's son.**

**Oliver: I don't need to be reminded of that.**

**Moira: Well, obviously you do.**

**Walter: Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you.**

**Oliver: Thank you, Walter. Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?**

**Moira starts walking away, but turns around and looks at Oliver.**

**Moira: You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now.**

**Moira walks out and Walter goes after her.**

"Well, he was in a island of 5 years and he was trying to survive every day." Kurt said and everyone except Oliver and Barry agreed with him.

**EXT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT**

**Diggle walks out of the building ahead of Oliver to keep him from the press.**

**Reporter: There he is! (CAMERAS CLICKING) (PRESS CLAMORING)**

**Diggle escorts Oliver through the horde of reporters. They both get into the backseats of a car.**

**Diggle: The driver will be here in a minute.**

**Oliver: Okay.**

**Diggle: You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?**

Plushy screamed a bit and everyone looks at her with confused faces.

"A-are you okay?" Caitlin asked, a bit worried.

"Ohhh I fine. I just don't like Afghanistan." Plushy said and everyone is still looking at her but they look back at the screen as the episode continues.

**Oliver: There's no place like home?**

**Diggle: No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore.**

**Oliver seems to be far away and deep in thought.**

**Diggle: Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.**

"Cause Afghanistan is like it." Plushy whispered, don't want the people to hear her.

**FLASHBACK**

**Oliver is lying on the ground.**

**(SEAGULLS SQUAWKING)**

**Oliver: Hey!**

**Seagulls are swarming around the life raft that had washed onto the shore.**

**Oliver: Hey, get away!**

**Oliver starts running toward the raft.**

Oliver looks away, knowing where it is going to.

**Oliver: Hey! (COUGHING)**

**There is an orange bag holding a body in the raft.**

**Oliver: Dad?**

**Oliver kneels by the raft and takes the hand of the dead man. He jumps up and starts throwing up, collapsing on his hands and kneels.**

"No..." some of the people whispered while Barry looks at Oliver with sad face and hug him.

**(SEAGULLS GET LOUDER)**

**Oliver scrambles back toward his father.**

**Oliver: Hey! Hey, stay away from him! (COUGHING)**

**Oliver lifts his father's body over his shoulder. (GRUNTING) Oliver starts walking away with the body.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oliver...."


	10. arrow s01 ep02 - Honor Thy Father Part 5

**Lawyer, Laurel, and Emily are walking together.**

**Lawyer: Well, we anticipate that Somers' attorney will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck.**

**Emily: This isn't about the money. I just want justice for my father.**

**Laurel: Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people.**

**Emily: My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.**

**Laurel: Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that.**

"It doesn't come to that." Oliver whispered.

**Quentin walks into the room with three police officers.**

**Quentin: And it won't.**

**Laurel: What's going on?**

**Quentin: What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments.**

"That is a bit overprotective but okay." Barry said as some of the people nodded, agreed with Barry.

**Laurel: I'm a lawyer. I live to argue.**

**Quentin: I'm your father. I live to keep you safe.**

**Lawyer: Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?**

**Quentin: Yes, why not do that? Thank you. (to officers) Please, go with them. (to last officer)Stay there.**

**Laurel: Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either.**

Oliver laugh, knowing that true that Laurel dad tried it but it didn't work.

**(Quentin SIGHING)**

**Quentin: This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night.**

**Laurel: What?**

**Quentin: Yeah.**

**Laurel: By who?**

**Quentin: It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay? End of discussion.**

**Laurel: That might have worked when I was eight. But it's not gonna work anymore.**

**Quentin: End of discussion, Laurel! You're insistent on doing your job. That's great. But this is me doing mine, okay? And not just as a father, but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry.**

"Oh no."

**INT. SHIPPING WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

**Somers sitting at his desk. Woman walks in wearing red dress.**

**Somers: Thank you for coming.**

**Woman: Anything for a friend.**

**Somers: We're not friends. You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port.**

**Woman: For which you're paid a lot of money.**

**Somers: I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was.**

Everyone except Oliver is confused. 'Who is this woman and why is Somers talking to her about the Arrow?'

**Woman: Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her.**

**Somers: Don't be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground.**

**Woman: Then we kill Miss Lancel.**

**Somers looks clearly nervous.**

**INT. OLIVER'S ROOM - DAY**

**Newscaster: Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers,**

**Oliver walks into the scene. His shirt is off, showing the scars in his back, sides, and arms.**

"Oh my gosh..." someone said but Oliver ignored it.

**Newscaster: has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available.**

Everyone except Oliver looks at the screen with a little horror looks but don't say anything.

**Thea walks into the room and sees Oliver's scars as he puts a shirt on.**

**Thea: Wait, how did you get those?**

**(Oliver SIGHING)**

**Oliver (frustrated): Don't you knock?**

**Thea pulls back his shirt to get a better look at his scars. Oliver frowns at his sister's insistent behavior.**

**Thea: No, wait... Mom said that there were scars, but... I-I'm... Oliver, what happened to you out there?**

"Did she really asked you it?" Nick asked and Oliver nodded, don't trust his voice.

**Oliver: I don't want to talk about it.**

**Oliver closes and buttons his shirt.**

**(Thea SCOFFS)**

**Thea: Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life.**

**Thea starts walking out. Oliver turns to her.**

**Oliver: Wait! Where are you going?**

**Thea: Why should I tell you?**

"Maybe about he is your older brother?" Jeff said, knowing how it feels to have a sister.

**Oliver: I'm sorry, Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. Okay?**

**Thea: Do you have a second?**

**Oliver: Yeah.**

**Thea: Good. I wanna show you something out back.**

"I wonder what it is?" Martin asked but Oliver says nothing.

**EXT. QUEEN MANSION - DAY**

**Thea and Oliver walking with the mansion in the background.**

**Thea: Sometimes, when I felt... Whatever... I'd come here.**

**Camera shows two gravestones. One says: ROBERT QUEEN 1958-2007 A leader, a husband Thea kneels in front of the gravestone and starts dusting off the bottom.**

"Oh."

**Thea: About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether.**

**Oliver looks at the stones and Thea stands.**

**Thea: The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you.**

**Thea points to the other gravestone. The stone says: OLIVER QUEEN 1985-2007 A loving son and brother, whose light was dimmed far too soon.**

Barry looks at Oliver with sad face as Oliver looks away for the screen.

**Thea: I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on... And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in.**

**Thea walks away. Camera shows Oliver's gravestone again.**

Oliver sigh, knowing he is okay now but back then he wasn't okay.

**INT. LAUREL'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**Laurel is sitting in a chair, leaning over her laptop.**

**(KNOCK ON DOOR)**

**(MUSIC PLAYING)**

**(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK)**

**Laurel answers the door and sees Oliver. She isn't happy.**

"Well, she is don't Okay." Jex said and everyone except Oliver agreed.

**Oliver: Hi. Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside.**

**Laurel: How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?**

**Oliver: I...**

**Laurel: What are you doing here, Ollie?**

**Oliver: My sister took... She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that... It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in.**

**Laurel: So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away.**

**Oliver: I did that to protect you. And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you.**

"You really do hurt her Oliver." Felicity said but Oliver ignored her.

**(Laurel SIGHING)**

**Laurel steps aside, letting Oliver into her apartment.**

**Oliver: Thank you.**

**They walk around the apartment.**

**Oliver: Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years.**

**(CHUCKLING)**

**Laurel (frustrated): I haven't really had time to redecorate.**

**Oliver: I'm a jerk. Before the island, I was a jerk. And now I'm just a... I'm a damaged jerk.**

"Oh Oliver. You are don't a jerk now because you changed who you are." Barry said and everyone, who knows Oliver, agreed as Oliver smiled and hug Barry and whispered a thank you.

**Laurel: What's in the bag?**

**Oliver swings the brown paper bag in his hand.**

**Oliver: I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you.**

**Oliver holds up a tub of ice cream.**

**Oliver: Eat ice cream.**

**Oliver sits on the floor and Laurel sits on her couch eating ice cream. He puts the ice cream on the table.**

**Oliver: This is as good as I remember. My mother wants me to join the company.**

**Laurel smirks.**

**Oliver: Yeah. Take my rightful place.**

**Laurel: I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe.**

"Well, it is now Oliver and Barry who are the masters of the universe." Kara said as the Arrowverse people agreed with her as the Glee teams look confused.

**Oliver: You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm... I don't know... Attending board meetings and stockholder briefings.**

**Laurel: Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no.**

**Oliver: Oh, I tried. Didn't take.**

**Laurel: Well, then don't tell her. Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents.**

**Oliver: I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval.**

**Laurel: He blames himself more than he blames you. He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you.**

**Oliver: I am sorry.**

**Laurel: You apologized already.**

**Oliver: And it'll never be enough.**

**(THUD)**

"What is it?" Wally asked but nobody answer him.

**Oliver: Did you hear that?**

**Laurel: What?**

**(SOFT FOOTSTEP)**

"Somebody is there?" Thad asked and Oliver nodded.

**Oliver takes a butter knife and stands up.**

**Oliver: There's someone on the fire escape.**

**Laurel: Wh-What?**

**Oliver grabs Laurel's hand and starts running with her.**

**Oliver: Hey, come on... Come on!**

**They run toward the door and a man breaks through the door with a machine gun into Laurel's apartment. Oliver pulls Laurel the other way.**

Everyone looks at the screen with surprise, scared and horror faces.

**(MACHINE GUN FIRING)**

**(LAUREL SCREAMS)**

**Another man crashes in through Laurel's bedroom window.**

**(GUNSHOTS)**

**The woman from the warehouse enters and puts her fists up for a fight.**

**(GUN CLICKS)**

**(GUNSHOTS)**

**One of the men with guns is shot. The woman runs. Diggle enters and shoots another man. The woman knocks the gun from Diggle's hands and they fight.**

**(BOTH GRUNTING)**

**Oliver is struggling with whether or not to help or keep his skills secret. Oliver leaves Laurel and runs into the kitchen for a knife. The woman pins Diggle and raises her hand to stab him. Oliver throws his knife and knocks the woman's knife away. The woman gets up and runs out of the apartment.**

"It was the woman for before." Leonard said.

**Laurel runs into Oliver's arms. Diggle stands and gets his gun.**

**Diggle: Are you hurt?**

**Oliver: No.**

**Diggle (yelling): Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?**

**Oliver: No! No.**

**Diggle: This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard.**

**(SIRENS BLARING)**

**Oliver (softly): Hey, you okay?**

**(SIREN WAILING)**

Everyone sigh in relief, knowing they are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a new part. The last part of Arrow episode 2 will be up night. I also sorry I didn't update yesterday night. I was a bit sick but I am okay now. I hope you guys like it because I don't like it part. Anyway see you guys later.


	11. arrow s01 ep02 - Honor Thy Father Part 6

**INT. LAUREL'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**Several cops and medics are in the apartment. Diggle, Laurel and Oliver stand watching. Quentin walks in. Quentin and Laurel hug.**

**Laurel: Daddy!**

**Quentin: Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?**

**Laurel: I'm okay. Those cops that you put on me...**

**(Quentin SIGHING)**

**Quentin: They... Diggle: I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car.**

**Laurel covers her mouth in tears.**

Everyone looks at the screen with shock.

**Quentin: It's okay. Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want.**

**Diggle: I was just doing my job, sir.**

**Quentin: No, your job is protecting him. (to Oliver) It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent.**

"He thinks that you were the one who wanted to die she." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

**Laurel: Dad!**

**Quentin: No, Laurel...**

**Oliver: It's okay. I understand.**

**Quentin: Yeah. Laurel.**

**INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT**

**Oliver tosses a towel to Diggle and starts walking away. Diggle stands and walks after Oliver.**

**Oliver: I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it.**

**Diggle: Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job. Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking.**

**Oliver stops and turns around with a fake confused look.**

**Oliver: What for?**

**Diggle: The knife.**

**Oliver: The knife. I got lucky.**

**Diggle: That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.**

"He are going to find out so early what you are." Felicity said.

**Oliver: Exactly. I got lucky.**

**Diggle: I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen. You understand me?**

**Oliver: Yes.**

**Diggle: And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are.**

**Oliver: Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. And very tired, so... Good night.**

**Diggle (smirking): Good night, sir.**

"You know this he is up with something?" Santana asked and Diggle nodded.

**INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

**Oliver is dressed as Arrow in his warehouse. He is putting on his gloves.**

**Oliver (voiceover): I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone I care about instead.**

**Arrow puts on his belt and quiver. Arrow flips on his hood.**

**Oliver: He's still going to face justice.**

**Arrow opens a crate and takes out his bow.**

**Oliver: It'll just be a different kind.**

"I don't like it where you say a different kind." Martin said and everyone except Oliver and Barry agreed.

**INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

**Somers is packing files with another man in the room.**

**Somers: Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight.**

**Man (on radio): Wallace? Wallace, you copy? Wallace?**

**Arrow (on radio): Wallace isn't here. But I am.**

**Somers: We need to move, now. Move!**

**Man: Sir, we've got six men up there.**

**Somers: It's not enough. Move it!**

"Well, Somers is fuck up." Mick said and everyone laughs.

**INT. LAUREL'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

**Quentin: You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow, and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done.**

Plushy laugh, scarring everyone except Oliver. Everyone looks at her with confused faces.

"Why are you laughing?" Cisco asked.

"Ohh. I just laugh at it because someone else says something like this to someone." Plushy said but everyone is still confused but watch the show.

**Laurel: If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well.**

**Quentin: You don't know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes.**

**Laurel stands up.**

**Laurel: Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then.**

**Quentin: Damn it, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop being just so reckless.**

**Laurel: It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you.**

**Quentin: Sweetie. You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for.**

"Aww" Some of the girls said.

**Laurel: But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job.**

**Quentin: Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers.**

**Laurel: My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me.**

**Quentin: Well, that's dirty: using me against me. You can't do that.**

**Laurel: Well... Maybe I picked that up along the way, too. (Quentin LAUGHS)**

**(CELL PHONE RINGING)**

"Oh no."

**Quentin (into phone): Lance.**

**Man on phone: Sir, we got a report from the warfside, Somers Imports.**

**Quentin: I'll be right there. (hangs up phone) I gotta go. Something's going on at the docks.**

"Well it will don't be good." Caitlin said and everyone except Oliver agreed.

**INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

**(MACHINE GUN FIRING)**

**Arrow shoots an arrow into a man. He jumps along the high metal beams and jumped to the ground, crouching. Arrow shoots another man. A third man rounds the corner with a machine gun and Arrow jumps over the side of a fence in the warehouse. Arrow shoots another man and runs toward a fifth, shooting him. He runs down stairs and nocks another arrow. He shoots another man, who falls off of a ledge.**

"Wow."

**Arrow sees Somers run into a different warehouse.**

**Arrow: Somers!**

"Well, Somers is fuck up." Mick said again but everyone ignored him.

**INT. DIFFERENT WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

**(Somers PANTING)**

**Arrow enters the warehouse.**

**(Somers YELLING)**

**Arrow shoots an arrow into a wooden crate next to Somers' head.**

**(ARROW THUDS)**

**(Somers GROANING)**

**Somers (yelling): Oh, God, no, no, no.**

**Arrow: He can't help you.**

**Arrow shoots another arrow onto the other side of Somers' head.**

**Arrow (yelling[i]): I want the truth about Victor Nocenti.**

**Somers ([i]stuttering): I can't. The Triad will kill me.**

**Arrow: The Triad's not your concern right now.**

**Arrow shoots another arrow between Somers' legs.**

"Well, it is one thing to torture someone." Mick said again but everyone is still ignored him.

**(WHIMPERING LOUDLY)**

**Somers: All right, all right, all right. (shakily) It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad.**

**Arrow: Acting on whose instructions?**

**Arrow shoots again above Somers' head.**

**(Somers SCREAMING)**

**Arrow (yelling): Whose?**

**Somers: All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.**

**Arrow turns around and sees the Woman that attacked in Laurel's apartment.**

**Woman (in foreign language): Move away from him.**

**Arrow (in same foreign language): Make me.**

**Arrow and the Woman fight. They both are very skilled.**

"My question is who is the woman." Rachel said but nobody answer her.

**(GRUNTING)**

**(SIRENS APPROACHING)**

**Woman knocks Arrow to the ground.**

**Policeman (over megaphone): This is the police. Drop your weapons.**

"Oh no."

**Arrow and the Woman run in opposite directions.**

**Policeman (over megaphone): You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air.**

**Arrow runs outside and climbs over a storage unit. He starts to run and stops at the click of a gun.**

**Quentin (pointing gun): Freeze! You twitch and you're dead. Bow down, hands up.**

**Arrow grabs an arrow from his leg sheath and throws it at Quentin. Quentin drops his gun.**

Everyone is silent, looking at the screen, nobody reacts.

**(SIRENS WAILING)**

**(GRUNTS)**

**Quentin stumbles back and looks around to see no trace of the Arrow, other than a blinking arrow holding his gun to the storage unit. Quentin presses a button on the blinking arrow.**

**(RECORDING REWINDING)**

**(RECORDING PLAYS)**

**Somers: All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.**

**Quentin (looking around): You son of a bitch.**

**(SIRENS WAILING)**

"You recorded it?" Iris asked surprised as Oliver nods.

**INT. OLIVER'S WAREHOUSE - DAY**

**Arrow puts his bow away.**

**Oliver (voiceover): Laurel was right. I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father.**

**Arrow starts taking off his outfit.**

**Oliver (voiceover): I have to be the person I need them to see me as.**

Barry smiled at the screen, knowing it was the new Oliver he knew a bit.

**EXT. ROBERT QUEEN MEMORIAL APPLIED SCIENCES CENTER - DAY**

**Tommy: Oh! Excuse me, ladies. (walking up to Laurel) Okay, this is a surprise. Did you show up here by mistake?**

**Laure: By invitation. Oliver invited me last night.**

**Tommy: Last night?**

**Laurel: Is that surprise or jealousy I'm hearing?**

"Jealous." The girls said.

**Tommy: Look, I just don't want him to find out anything, okay? Oliver has been through a lot.**

**Laurel: Tommy, we've all been through a lot.**

**Walter: Good afternoon. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.**

**Everyone applauds.**

**Walter: Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.**

**Oliver: Whoa! Whoa!**

**Oliver walks over and takes a drink of champagne.**

**Oliver: What about me? Right? I'm a legacy. Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt. (grunts and gets onto stage) All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it.**

**Oliver takes the shovel from Walter and almost drops it.**

**Oliver: Whoa! Ow!**

**Woman: He must be drunk.**

Everyone looks at the screen, wanting to laugh but the face Oliver has is scared, so it is a nope to laugh.

**Oliver (whispering): I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I got it. I got it.**

**Oliver leans into the microphone.**

**Oliver: Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen. Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad... Huh? Who is... Sorry. As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se.**

"You are so drunk." Barry whispered but Oliver heard that but say nothing.

**Walter: Oliver, you don't have to do this.**

**Oliver: No, sit. Sit! Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be.**

**Oliver sticks shovel into dirt and walks off stage. Thea watches in shock and Moira puts her head down. Diggle follows Oliver away.**

**(CAMERAS CONTINUE CLICKING)**

Everyone looks at the screen with shock. Some of the people say okay so low that Oliver doesn't hear them.

**INT. LAW FIRM - DAY**

**Laurel, Emily Nocenti, and Lawyer watch the news report.**

**Newscaster: Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port, was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti. He is also being accused of accepting cash, including over $10 million in bribes.**

**Lawyer turns off TV.**

**Lawyer: Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want, but the D.A. now has no choice, with Mr. Somers' confession, to prosecute him.**

**Laurel: He's going to jail, Emily. For the rest of his life.**

**Emily Nocenti: Thank you so much for fighting for us.**

**Laurel: Well, thank you for being brave enough to let me.**

**Emily Nocenti walks away and Quentin enters.**

"Here is the overprotective father again." Jax said.

**Quentin: Hey.**

**Laurel: I thought I didn't need police protection anymore.**

**Quentin: I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter.**

**Laurel: You don't. Hmm. You look tired.**

**Quentin: Yeah, I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night and getting grilled about how I let that archer get away.**

**Laurel: I have to admit, I'm kind of glad he did. He brought down Martin Somers.**

**Quentin: He hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? He is no hero. He is an anarchist.**

"Well, some of the people are evil." Barry whispered, don't care if everyone else heard him.

**Laurel: Yeah, well, whoever he is, it seems like he's trying to help.**

**Quentin: The city doesn't need that kind of help, okay? It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch this guy, (voiceover) he's gonna believe it, too.**

Barry looks like he wants to break the screen but Oliver stops him before he can do it. Barry looks at Oliver with rage.

"Let it go Barry. It okay. It is in the past." Oliver said as Barry calm down a bit.

"But he-" Barry said but stop as Oliver kiss him.

"We are okay now." Oliver whispered so Barry can calm down more as they sit down.

**INT. QUEEN MANSION - DAY**

**Oliver sits at his desk with his father's book. He crosses off "Martin Somers."**

Oliver sigh, knowing there will be a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

**Oliver carries his dad's body over rocks.**

**(PANTING)**

**(GROANS)**

**He lays his dad's body on the ground and sees the book in his dad's pocket. He opens the book to see blank pages, aside from a circular design on the inside of the front cover.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Your father knows there will something happen." Sara asked and Oliver nods.

**EXT. BRIDGE - DAY**

**A limo pulls up next to a silver car. Moira gets out of the car and into the limo.**

**Moira: Well, you saw for yourself. My son knows nothing. Robert didn't tell him anything that could hurt us. And he has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged.**

**Camera shows the other person holding a book with the same circular design.**

Everyone looks at the screen with surprise. Some of the people are thinking about what is Moira up to and who are the person.

**EXT. QUEEN MANSION - DAY**

**Oliver looking at gravestones with two workers behind him and Diggle standing by the car. Oliver kneels in front of his father's stone with the book in hand.**

**Oliver: All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with Mom, Thea, Laurel. Okay, I didn't... I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means that sometimes... To honor your wishes... I need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry.**

Everyone looks at the screen with sad faces.

**Oliver stands and sighs, walking toward the car.**

**Oliver: Take it down.**

**The workers walk toward the gravestones.**

**Diggle: Will you be going out tonight, sir?**

**Oliver: Definitely.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Oliver picks up a rock and puts it on the grave he made for his father.**

"You make a grave for you father." Diggle said shock, don't know it as Oliver nods, don't look at the screen.

**(ARROW THUDS)**

**A handmade arrow goes through Oliver's right shoulder.**

**(SCREAMING)**

**(GROANING LOUDLY)**

**Oliver looks around and sees someone in a green hood standing on the rocks by the water. The person puts another arrow on their bow and aims.**

**Oliver: No, no...**

**~CREDITS~**

Everyone looks at the screen with surprise and scared faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is the end of episode 2. I feel like I don't sit a lot of react in this but I really try my best. Anyway, I think I am going to make episode 3 tonight or tomorrow. See you guys soon.


	12. A/N Please read this

Guys, I have the script for arrow episode 3, but it did not say who says what things, so I will update it, but I do not know when, because I need to see who says what things in the episode on my tablet. Anyway, do you guys want me to write where the Arrowverse is watching the Glee show or not? Because I do not know.

See you guys soon.


	13. A/N

Hey guys. My rewrite of this book is up as you guys want to read this. I think it is better than that one before I don't like it book. Anyway I hope you guys are doing great and have a great day or night.


End file.
